


truth be told

by swallows (toska)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers, corrupt!Naegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/pseuds/swallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyouko kirigiri/makoto naegi: in which Naegi has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth be told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_Vienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/gifts).



> requested from angie from the prompt meme 
> 
> standard disclaimers apply

**truth be told**

  
kyouko kirigiri/makoto naegi

.

He’s not sure whose fucking with who anymore— Kirigiri has always been brilliant, and him? He’s just been too damn lucky. 

Okay so maybe he was tired of it all, maybe he wanted to help Junko Enoshima, maybe he didn’t care if he was used anymore, killed anymore, as long as it wasn’t by Kirigiri. 

He’s sick of her, sick of seeing her face in every reflecting object, sick of waking up in cold sweat, not because of some damn night terror, but because of  _her_.

So seeing her like this— seeing her bruised and bloody on the ground, with her skirt hiked up a bit,it was invigorating, it was exciting. Her eyes wide, and shocked, angry. And it's great seeing her like this, all broken and not perfect. Human, he thinks. 

“Naegi,” she starts, no honorifics, her face scrunched up in a snarl.

“What have you done?”

He laughed. 

“All I did was win.” 


End file.
